Crazy Holiday
by Akaishi hana sora
Summary: Pada suatu hari,tak ada hujan tak ada badai tak petir pun. Tsuna Mengajak Akaishi dan Deva ka Parangtritis. Tak Hanya itu saja, Tsuna juga megajak Giotto,Yamamoto, dan Enma. Karna Tsuna mendengarkan kalo parangtritis itu tempat berbahaya, akaishi pun memgusulkan ke Bali. Apakah Yang Terjadi Dengan mereka semua?... Langsung Ke T-K-P!


Crazy Holiday

By: Akaishi Hana Sora and Devianzha

 **Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Dimiliki oleh Amano Akira**

 **Rated:T**

 **Genre:Romance and Friendly**

 **Pairing: (OcxOC) (OcxGiotto)**

 **Warning: Typo bertebaran, keocc an karakter DLL. Kalo mau baca silakan membaca kalo tidak tombol back menunggu Reader. INGAT! SAYA SUDAH MEMPERINGATI READER SEMUA**

 **Musik Pengiring: Familia Ending KHR 15 By:** **Gr8 story**

 *****ENJOY FOR READING*****

Pada suatu hari, tak ada hujan tak ada badai tak petir tiba" Tsuna mengajak Deva dan Akaishi ke parangtritis. Tak hanya itu saja, Tsuna jg mengajak Giotto,Yamamoto dan Enma. "Tsuna, kita nanti naik apa? Bukan bus kan, kalo naik bus aq butuh minum obat dulu"Tanya Deva yg agak mabuk kendaraan. "Asyik! Giotto jg ikut" seru Akaishi yg kesenengen dengan adanya Giotto. "Lumayan kita kencan sekalian,Akaishi" ucap giotto yg kelihatannya jg senang. "Hahahaha~ kelihatan omoshire(menarik)" ucap santai Yamamoto. "..." Enma no comment.

"Tenang aja, kita naik mobil kok" ucap Tsuna yg mencoba menenangkan si Deva. "eh kita naik mobil?..." tanya Akaishi yg sebenarnya mabuk kenderaan. "Akaishi-san kenapa muka mu pucat,atu jangan-jangan ko sakit?" tanya Giotto khawatir karna muka Akaishi pucat. "eh tak apa-apa ko giotto-san aku cuma sedikit mabuk kenderaan aja kok!" "Oh kukira akaishi sakit,tenang aja kalo akaishi sakit bisa senderan dekat aku kok" kata Giotto dgn hati yang berbunga-bunga "T-terimah kasih Giotto-san." Jawab akaishi dengan malu-malu.

"Cuih. Ada org pacaran disini." "Eh? Tak apakan, kalau kakek Giotto ikutan~" ucap santai Yamamoto yg langsung kena aura gelap gulita dari Giotto. "Tsuna-kun, kenapa tiba2 ingin ke parangtritis?"tanya Enma. "Katanya pemandangannya indah. Sekalian kita latihan berenang"ucap polos Tsuna. "Hei Tsuna, kita tak mungkin berenang disana. Disana arusnya kuat, itu jg bukan pantai biasa. Itu pantai horor"Deva menjelaskan kebenaran pantai parangtritis. "Tsuna-kun tempat sana tuh angker tau, dari pada ke parangtritis mending ke pantai selatan_" jawab Akaishi yg langsung bikin Deva shock berat. "Hieee! JANGAN KE PANTAI SELATAN" jerit Deva yg udh ketakutan. "Hie! TERUS KITA KEMANA DONG?"histeri Tsuna yg jg takut setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Deva.

"Hahaha, mending kita ke pantai Kuta di Bali sekalian bisa jalan-jalan , kan jarang loh kita bisa jalan-jalan kayak gini kan.. Gimana senpai?.." tanya Akaishi ke Deva. "Terserah. Asal bukan tempat horror" "Yosh! Sudah diputuskan, kita pergi ke Kutai"ucap Giotto yang kelihatan happy banget. Yamamoto dan Enma tak berkata apapun, bahkan utk berkomentar. Akhirnya pun mereka pergi ke Kutai naik pesawat (widih! Mewah bener, pesawat pribadi lg). Sesampai disana mereka mulai memasuki Hotel. "Wah mewah, ini kan hotel trans bali yg mewah udah lama ya ga kesini terakhir kali di pernikahan tente ku" kata Akaishi yg riang, Giotto yang melihat Akaishi yg senang langsung mengeluar kan aura bunga-bunga dari balik punggung. "hah kok ada banyak bunga ya, apa hanya perasaan ku saja?" kata Tsuna yg heran ada banyak bunga di sekiling mereka.

"Kok banyak bunga disini? Emangnya cara penyambutannya kayak toh" batin Deva yg emang blm tau ke bali. Lalu dimulailah pembagian kamar, Tsuna bersama Enma sedangkan Giotto sama Yamamoto sisanya tau sendirilah. "Kita langsung ke laut" ucap Akaishi semangat 45(?). "Sekarang!?"Tsuna, Enma sama Deva langsung swetdrop, masih agak capek untuk banya tingkah. "Ya udah Akaishi sama aku aja!.." ucap Giotto yg uda senang dan memamerkan senyum paling menawan. "Wah terimah kasih giotto-san, Giotto-san baik deh." ucap akaishi yang udah senang dan langsung pergi kayak orang baru bulan madu, sedangkan keempatnya hanya sweatdrop ria melihat kelakuan dua orang tadi.

"Ya ampun, aq punya salah apa hari ini."komat kamit si Deva melihat tingkah temannya. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu"ucap yamamoto yg udh siap pergi kelaut. "Em. Hati2 dijalan,Yamamoto" ucap Tsuna yg udah lemes disofa sedangkan Enma udah tidur duluan.

-Crazy Holiday-

Giotto yang lagi berbunga-bunga pun menoleh ke arah Akaishi yang lagi menengok siput laut, Giotto pun wajahnya memerah melihat wajah imut Akaishi. "Hoam... Aku ngantuk Giotto-san" kata Akaishi yg ngantuk,untung badannya di tahan Giotto kalo tak pasti jatuh ke tanah, Giotto pun menggendong akaishi ala bridal sytle dan membawa akaishi masuk lg ke hotel untuk mengatar ke kamar nya.

"Yamamoto, ayo balik ke hotel" teriak Giotto memanggil Yamamoto yg lagi dikerubungi para cewe. Yamamoto langsung meninggalkan para cewe yg kelihatannya kecewa berat. Sesampai di hotel kamar xxx, dibukalah pintu dan terlihatlah sebuah pemandang yg menurut Giotto aneh. Enma masih tidur disofa dalam keadaan ngorok, kaki kanan diatas sofa yg satunya bergelantungan .Tsuna tidur dikasur dengan wajah menderita berat, mungkin ia bermimpi buruk dan posisi tidur yg aneh pantatnya menukik keatas,sedangkan Deva tidur disebelah Tsuna dengan damai dan sikap tidur yg normal.

Giotto langsung menyuruh Yamamoto untuk bangunin mereka dan menyuruh mereka ke kamar masing-masing sedangkan Giotto membawa akaishi ke kamar nya dan menaruh Akaishi ke kasur dan di selimutkan,baru Giotto kembali kekamarnya untuk istirahat. ""Ugh? Udah waktunya makan ya?" Gumam Deva yg berakhir tidur balik. Yamamoto coba lagi hasilnya nihil. Deva tak mau bangun dari tempat. Tsuna sama Enma udh dipindahi sama Yamamoto dengan acara gendong. Mau tak mau, Yamamoto harus gendong Deva kekamarnya. Giotto langsung istirahat di tempat sedangkan Yamamoto mandi. (Harap jangan ngintip Yama, nanti di bom sama Gokkyun~).

"Ugh.. panas,aku mau mandi dulu ah" kata akaishi beranjak dari tempat di tidur ke kamar mandi sebelum ke kamar mandi Akaishi melihat Deva yg tertidur lelap langsung menyelimuti Deva, dan pergi ke kamar mandi **SKIP ADEGAN MANDI** Hah... segarnya... habis mandi enak nya tuh jalan-jalan dulu ah.." teriak akaishi dalam hati. Akaishi keluar dari kamar dan langsung keluar dari hotel tanpa di sadari ada seseorang yg mecuriga kan yg masuk ke kamar Deva dan Akaishi. Akaishi lalu pergi kekamarnya Giotto. Deva masih tetap tidur kayak tadi. Namun, akaishi tak menyadari ada orang mencurigakan didlm kamar mereka dan Akaishi mengunci pintu kamar. Deva malah memasukkan kepalanya kedalam selimut hingga tak terlihat. Org itu keluar dari persembunyian dan langsung duduk diatas selimut. Tiba2 "ADAUW. SIAPA YANG GANGGU TIDURKU!"Teriak Deva yg kesal karna badannya sakit. "Hai deva jgn teriak nya jangan keras-keras dong, ini aku lah Anzha." rupanya orang mencurigakan itu adalah Anzha teman Deva.

"Eh?" Otaknya Deva masih loading karna masih belum paham situasi sekarang. "EH!? sejak kapan kau disini!?." Deva langsung lempar bantal ke Anzha dan berhasil ditahan olehnya. Anzha menahan serangan dari Deva. "hehehe.. Sejak kapan aku disini, sejak kalian bilang mau ke Bali lah." "Sejak kapan aku bilang ke kamu!. Dasar tukang nguping!"umpat Deva meliat Anzha disampingnya. "Kan aku cinta kamu Dev, gak mungkin aku biarin kamu bersama yg lebih banyak laki-laki dari pada perempuan" tanpa mereka sadari Akaishi yg baru datang untuk kasih tau Deva bahwa waktu nya makan malam hanya cengo didepan pintu. "ma'af aku gangguing kalian berdua, oh iya senpai udah waktu nya makan malam loh!" teriak Akaishi yg lansung ngibrit ke meja makan untuk makan malam.

"Tung~ Blushing..." Deva langsung memukul perut Anzha. "Tuh kan, bikin org salah paham aja kau" "Tak apa. Lebih baik begini saja" "Enak aja. Aq tak mau ada yg salah paham" "Bolehkan sesekali" " Hm! Gendong aq sekarang" "Hah? Apa katamu?" "Gendong aq, kau harus bertanggung jawab udah buat badan orang sakit gara2 diduduki oleh seseorang yg bikin masalah."

Anzha dgn senang hati pun menggendong Deva ke meja makan, sesampai disana Akaishi,Enma,Giotto,Tsuna,dan Yamamoto pun pd cengo melihat Deva yg di gendong oleh Anzha. ketika Mereka berdua mau duduk kursi nya tinggal dua bersebelahan, mau tak mau Deva terpaksa duduk di sebelah Anzha sedangkan Akaishi ada di seberang mereka, Tsuna di sebelah kiri Deva dan Yamamoto di sebelah kanan Anzha dan Enma di diantara Yamamoto dan Giotto.

-Crazy Holiday-

 **SKIP ACARA MAKANNYA~**

"Kenyang rasanya" ucap Yamamoto dgn hati puas. "Makanannya tadi enak ya, Enma-kun?" Tanya Tsuna lalu dijawab dgn anggukan dari Enma. "Hei, gimana kita lihat bintang sekarang" ajak Akaishi yang langsung disambut senang hati oleh semuanya. "Oi anzha. Gendong aq lagi"perintah Deva yg ternyata badannya masih sakit. "Dengan senang hati, tuan putri" "Hush! Sejak kapan kita main tuan putrian!" "Sejak kau minta gendong, Dev" ucap Anzha yg menahan tawa melihat ekspresi Deva yg malu mengakui fakta yg Anzha lontarkan.

Giotto yg mengetahui sih Anzha sedang berbunga-bunga langsung menyeret Akaishi ke sebuah bukit yg beralasan untuk melihat bintang, sedangkan Enma yang mengetahui juga menyeret Yamamoto dan Tsuna pergi dari tempat tersebut, jd tinggal Deva dan Anzha berduan dgn posisi deva di gendong oleh anzha dan sih deva tak mengetahui bahwa teman-temannya telah tidak ada di tempat, malah sih Anzha menggunakan kesempatan yg bagi di ini kesempatan emas buat PDKT.

"Wow, keren. Banyak sekali bintangnya, ya kan zha? Cantik lagi penuh hamparan bintang" "Iya sih. Tapi masih lebih cantik kamu" "Ha-ha-ha-ha~ enggak lucu,zha" "Aku serius,dev" "Dari wajahmu enggak kelihatan serius. Hahahaha~" "Malah ketawa, aku lempar kau ke laut lho" "Hie! Enggak mau"

Giotto yg lihat momen deva sama anzha dari bukit langsung mengeluarkan camera. Jepret~jepret~jepret. "Hehehe lumayan buat koleksi" "Giotto-san tengok rasi bintang, wah indahnya". "Hm... Indah kok seperti mu." *blushing* "G-gi-giotto jangan gombal lah". Balik lg ke acara duo yg lg mesra-mesra.

"Siap2 aku lempar kau kelaut" "Enggak! Ampun zha! Ampun zha." "Enggak bisa kamu harus bilang kamu suka aku" "Iya. Iya. Aku suka kamu,zha." ''Aku tidak dengar"Anzha mulai mendekati laut. Air laut sudah dibatas paha. "Aku suka kamu,zha" "Aku tidak dengar. Lebih keras lagi" Anzha mulai mengambil ancang2 buat lempar Deva. "Aku suka kamu,zha!" Giotto cs langsung kaget mendengar pernyataan cinta dari Deva. Giotto cs yg melihat kejadian itu langsung berkata "ma'af gangguin kalian berdua, silahkan mesra-mesra lagi, kami mau balik ke hotel buat istirahat, bye gitto cs langsung ngibrit kehotel meninggalkan pasangan sejoli tersebut, sih Anzha cengir sedangkan Deva memblushing ria.

"Udah turuni aku sekarang!"

"Lho kenapa tiba2?"

"Aku tidak peduli. Pokoknya turunin aku"

"Yakin bisa jalan?"

"Yakin kok" Anzha langsung turunin Deva dari gendongannya dengan perasaan agak kecewa. Deva lansung jalan namun langsung jatuh kecebur ke air. "Dev! Kamu enggak apa2?"Anzha langsung menarik tangan kanan Deva buat bantu berdiri. Namun, langsung ditepis oleh Deva. "Aku udah enggak peduli lagi! Kenapa kau terus2an berkata seperti itu! Dan... dan... kenapa kau terus2an bilang suka aku! Aku tidak mengerti,zha."teriak Deva yg membuat Anzha agak terkejut.

Giotto cs yg baru tiba di hotel memutuskan untuk melupakan masalah tadi dan kembali ke kamar masing-masing, dan mereka berpikiran besok bersikap seperti biasa dan tak apa-apa yg terjadi untuk hari ini. Anzha langsung ditinggal pergi oleh Deva. Malamnya Anzha numpang tidur dikamarnya Tsuna. Sampe dikamar langsung mandi ganti baju lalu tidur. Akaishi tak berkata apapun terhadap Deva yg kelihatannya marah berat. Akhirnya, semua penghuni tidur. Tapi, Anzha masih mikir apa yg dimaksud oleh Deva saat dilaut dan ia berharap bisa baikan dengannya.

-Crazy Holiday-

Pagi yg cerah untuk waktu nya penghuni kamar pd bangun kecuali seorang yg terpaksa untuk tinggal di kamar karna demam dadakan. "Huacim...huacim." "senpai tunggu di sini ya aku mau ambil sarapan dan obat untuk demam." ternyata Deva yg terpasak untuk tinggal dikamar karna Flu dadakan ini di sebabkan ia semalam kecebur di dalam air laut pd malam hari yg dingin.

'"Hachi... panas~" gumam Deva yg tergolek lemah dikasur. Lagi2 si Deva sakit, sakit mulu dari berbulan2 yg lalu. Giotto,Tsuna,Enma dan Yamamoto datang untuk melihat kondisi Deva. Kenapa Anzha enggak muncul? Disuruh Giotto cari obat buat Deva. "Yare2~ baru hari kedua udah ada yg sakit duluan"keluh Giotto. "Hachi... maap asa kolo sakot" ucap Deva yg bisa ia duga sakit apa, sakit flu. Giotto yg menjenguk Deva hanya keliatan pasrah, karna teman dari orang tercinta nya sakit. "tenang aja deva masih ada waktu seminggu lg kan buat liburan, aku mau cari Akaishi dulu." sekarang tinggal Yamamoto,Tsuna, dan Enma di kamar Deva yg lg nungguin obat.

"Panas~" gumam Deva setelah itu ia coba tidur. "Apa kita pesan bubur aja buat Deva?"tanya Yamamoto. "Kalau begitu aku yg pesan"ucap Tsuna yg mulai beranjak dari kamar. Enma dan Yamamoto langsung ikut Tsuna, mereka enggak pengalaman merawat orang sakit yang mereka bisa melawan penjahat. Anzha membuka pintu kamar Deva, melihat Deva yg mencoba tidur. Lalu, tangannya memegangi dahi Deva buat ngecek seberapa panas.

"Hm panas!..." Anzha yg memegang dahi Deva pun hanya menghela napas dan Anzha mencoba untuk memanggil Deva bukannya malah Deva menutup wajahnya dgn selimut. "Dev, makan bubur dan minum obat dulu baru tidur!." alih-alih menjawab,tapi Deva tak bergeming masih seperti tadi dgn wajah yg tertutup selimt, kalau mau tau sih dpt bubur dari mana? Ayo flashback *FLASHBACK* sih Anzha yg mau kembali ke kamar Deva untuk kasih obat flu melihat Akaishi yg mau mengantar bubur kekamar Deva. "Akaishi!." akaishi pun menoleh ke arah orang yg memanggil dia. "Ha.. Anzha-san pasti mau ngantar obat senpai kan?.." "Iya akaishi, itu apa?.. " tanya anzha yg melihat kearah nampan yp ad semangkok bubur yg akaishi pegang. "hm... Ini bubur buat senpai, tadi Tsuna menyuruhku untuk mengantarkannya ke senpai, oh iya Anzha-san boleh minta tolong untuk mengantar bubur ini ke senpai ya, aku mau cari Giotto-san dan juga ini kesempatan buat Anzha-san untuk minta ma'af ke senpai dari pada galau sendiri mending minta ma'af aja ya.. Jaa~ne anzha-san" teriak Akaishi yang udah menaruh nanpan ke tangan anzha dan terus berlari keluar hotel untuk mencari Giotto, sekarang lah sih Anzha di kamar Deva yg kebingungan untuk berbuat apa!.

"Hei, dev, ayo makan" bujuk Anzha sambil menarik pelah selimut yg di pake buat acara menutupi wajahnya deva. Tiba2...

"Hachi! Hachi!"

"Ayo makan biar cepat sembuh"

Anzha pun mengambil mangkok bubur tersebut dan menyuapi ke Deva. "Enggak mau..." gumam Deva yg tak terlalu suka makan bubur. "Ayo makan"tanpa ba-bi-bu langsung suapin Deva dgn cara paksa. Yang sakit hanya bisa pasrah dipaksa makan bubur. Setelah acara makan dan minum obat... Setelah acara makan dan minum obat selesai, Deva kembali menyembunyikan diri nya kembali ke dalam selimut, Anzha yg merasa bersalah hanya diam, sebenarnya dalam hati harus minta ma'af ke Deva setelah menimbang-menimbang kemukinan akhirnya Anzha memilih minta maaf.

"Dev, aku minta maaf soal kemaren malam"

"…..."

"Aku tau kamu masih marah, tapi apa yg aku kukatakan semalam itu kenyataan" Kedua belah pihak masih diam seribu bahasa, Anzha tak tau harus berkata apa lagi terhadap Deva. Namun, Deva membuka selimut yg menutupi wajahnya. Wajahnya masih terlihat pucat dengan penuh keringat yg membasahi baju yg ia pakai.

"Itu bukan salahmu,zha"

"Tapi semalam kau marah kan?"

"Bu-bukan,zha. Yang jelas bukan salahmu"

"Kau menutupi sesuatu lagi."

Akaishi berjalan dengan riang di sepanjang pantai karna rencananya berhasil untuk membuat Anzha berbaik ke Deva, Giotto yg melihat Akaishi pun hanya terheran-heran kenapa ia terlihat bahagia, sedangkan Tsuna hanya terseyum, Enma no coment dan Yamamoto hanya ketawa Gaje. Mari kita balik ke pasangan kita yg masih dia seribu bahasa.

Anzha dan deva yg masih terdiam pun memilih membuka pembicaraan. "Anzha aku..."

"Deva aku..."

akhirnya mereka megucap kan secara bersama dan akhirnya mereka berdua pun ketawa bersama. "Hu...hahahaha huk-huk silahkan dulu.."

"Hahahaha tak, ko duluan aja yg bicara."

akhirnya Anzha memberikan Deva kesempatan untuk bicara. "um... Aku minta ma'af zha karna telah marah pada ko, um... Ma'afin aku zha." Anzha hanya cengo mendengarkan pemintaan maaf nya Deva yg berkesan malu-malu kucing, karna tak mau pemburuk masalah akhirnya Anzha berdiri dan mendekati deva dan mengelus rambut deva. "tenang aja aku ma'afin kok Dev." setelah Anzha mengucapkan kalimat tersebut akhirnya ia keluar dari kamar deva yg meninggal kan Deva yang lagi blushing ria.

"Huwe! Apa yang aku lakukan!?. Ini memalukan"batin Deva yg menjerit malu. Lalu, pintu kamarnya terbuka dan terlihatlah wajah orang paling Deva benci namun juga takut. "Hai~ kau sudah melanggar peraturan kita semua lho" "Ti-ti-tidak! A-aku tidak me-langgar peraturan kita!" "Kau bohong. Kau sudah mendekatinya terlalu dekat. Kau tau kan konsekuesi orang langgar peraturan kita bukan?"ucap seseorang dengan nada jahat. "Ini pasti akan menyenangkan" ucap seseorang itu lagi. Deva hanya bisa menatap wajah orang itu dengan tatapan benci.

"Oh iya, karna kamu sudah melanggar peraturan.." orang itu langsung menjambak rambut Deva. "Jangan berani2 dekat dengan Anzha lagi, kalau tidak..." Deva langsung ditarik keluar kasur dan dibanting ke lantai. "Ini masih hal kecil. Ini belum semua orang yg akan menghukummu" Ucap gadis yg bernama Nanda. Akaishi yg mau kembali ke kamar, melihat Deva yg terjatuh di lantai degan di jambak oleh perempuan tak di kenal langsung mengeluarkan sisi yandere yg membuat perempuan tersebut ketakutan. "Siapa kau!? Berani2 nya masuk kamar ini!?"

"Yah,sayang sekali. Ada penggangu, aku pergi dulu. Oh iya, jangan lupa apa yg aku katakan."

Akaishi yg masih melihat perempuan tersebut melangkah ke luar kamar dgn tatapan benci plus marah, setelah perempuan tersebut keluar dari kamar, akaishi langsung menghampiri deva "senpai ko tak enggak apa2?" selanjutnya akaishi membopong deva ke kasur "senpai siapa perempuan tadi?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak kenal. Mungkin dia salah orang"

"Tenang aja senpai, akan ku bunuh dia MUAHAHAHA!" akaishi yg memang mempunyai sifat yandere dari dulu langsung mengeluarkan sifatnya, ketika Akaishi mau ke luar kamar datanglah Giotto,Enma,Tsuna,Yamamoto termasuk Anzha,mereka datang karna mendengar Akaishi ketawa.

"Suaranya siapa tadi?" Tanya yamamoto yg agak heran dgn suara tadi. "Mungkin ada Kuntilanak"sahut Akaishi yg berusaha menutupi topik ketawa. "Hie!"jerit Tsuna yg langsung meluk Enma kuat2. Hingga Enma hampir pingsan. "Bukan kamu kan,Akaishi?" Tanya Giotto dgn wajah penuh selidik. "Hehehehe, ketahuan deh." setelah Akaishi berkata begitu semuanya pada sweatdrop,dan akaishi mengeluar kan lg aura yandere karna tak bisa memendung emosi dia.

Emosi apakah itu? Kita lihat sesaat lagi. *tiba2 jd narator crita*

Aura dikamar Deva udah tercemar seperti udara yang polusi begitu juga para manusia yang ada disana mereka merasakan, ada iblis yg baru keluar dari neraka. "Nah Minna aku pergi dulu.." ketika akaishi berjalan sampai pintu keluar Giotto bertanya "Mau ke mana Akaishi?.." tanya giotto yg merasa kan perubahan orang yg di cintai "Hm... mau mencari perempuan yg telah melukai senpai dan kalau udah ketemu mau mencincang-cincang seperti potong daging muahahaha!."

-Crazy Holiday-

"Woi...woi... akaishi, jangan terlalu dendam untuk hal sepele seperti itu. Aku tak apa2 kok"bujuk Deva supaya tak ada korban jiwa saat liburan disana. "Mau mencincang daging? Bukannya badanmu juga daging?"ejek Anzha yang hanya binggung dengan pokok masalah terutama gadis yg katanya udah melukai Deva. Aura yg sebelum nya sesak, uda berkurang sikit demi sikit, Akaishi uda tidak lg mengeluar aura yandere, berganti aura ceria lg. "Eh ma'af senpai... Aku tak bisa menahan lagi, habis gimana, menengok orang yg kita sayangi terluka, ya langsung aja respon buat lindungi kan?!."

"Ha-ha-ha-ha. Itu mah terlalu overprotektif" "Hei, Akaishi ikut aku sebentar"Anzha langsung narik tangannya Akaishi yg langsung dapat pelototan dari Giotto. "Giotto-san, jangan keluarkan aura membunuh. Disini udh terlalu sesak"komentar Deva yg melihat reaksi Giotto yg jg berlebihan. "Akaishi, beneran Deva tadi disakitin?"tanya Anzha dgn raut wajah serius.

"iya betul anzha-san, dia perempuan aku pun tak kenal dia, awas aja kalo ud ketemu akan ku gantung ko di tiang nanti muahahaha." akaishi mengeluar aura pembunuh lg dan langsung masuk lg ke kamar, sedangkan anzha dia sibuk memikirkan kejadian tadi.

"Siapa pelaku kejadian kali ini? Kemungkinan terbesar pasti org yg sangat kenal dgn Deva. Tapi, ini di Bali, tak mungkin pelaku tau rencanan liburan ini." Seketika Anzha sadar siapa yg tau rencana liburan ini selain dirinya. "Ne... disini terlalu membosankan. Ayo kita lakukan sesuatu yg menyenangkan"rengek Deva yg udh kebosanan di kamar. "Tapi, kan kamu masih sakit"ucap Enma yg tumben ngomong.

"Ayo senpai kita jalan-jalan, Aku juga udah mulai bosan nih." kali ini Akaishi merengek karna udah bosan, Giotto melihat Akaishi pun menyutujuin tapi. "Okey kita akan jalan-jalan keliling Bali, tapi ada syarat nya." Akaishi yg senang karna di permintaan dia dituruti malah jd cemberut karna pake acara syarat-syaratan segala. "Hum... Apa syaratnya Giotto-san?" Giotto tersenyum penuh arti. "Syarat nya!, Akaishi dan Deva harus jelasin apa yg sebenarnya terjadi barusan!" tunjuk Giotto ke arah Deva dan Akaishi.

"Hah?! Itu hanya hal kecil, Giotto-san. Tak perlu diperjelas lah, mungkin tadi salah orang kali" Bantah Deva yg menutupi kejadian tadi. "Tapi,senpai itu udh keterlaluan. Masak senpai dibanting ato dibuat jatuh sama org yg tidak dikenal. Kan senpai orngnya kuat" "Yare2~ kan aku sakit, reflekku jadi lambat terhadap sesuatu yg tidak terduga, akaishi" akhirnya malah ada acara debat antara Akaishi dan Deva yg berlangsung sengit.

Giotto yg tak mau bertele-tele pun akhirnya bersuara. "UDAH KALIAN BERDUA TAK USAH BERTENGKAR, TINGGAL JELASIN AJA SUSAH KALI,INI KAN UNTUK KESELAMATAN KITA SEMUA JUGA, NGERTI KALIAN BERDUA!.." suara giotto yg tegas itu membuat kedua orang tersebut langsung kicep, dan Anzha yg tiba-tiba ada juga karna suara Giotto.

"Jadi, siapa yg mau jelasin perkara tentang tadi?"

"Senpai saja, aku jg kurang tau detailnya"

"hn. Aku kurang ingat kronologinya"

"hm... Senpai boleh ku gunakan kekuatan special ku." mata akaishi berseri-seri untuk menunjukkan kekuatan rahasia yg dimiliki Akaishi.

"Enggak. Itu curang namanya. Yang aku ingat hanyalah diancam yg kayak tak ada hubungannya denganku dan tahu2 udah dijambak lalu dibanting kelantai. Rasanya sakit banget, aku kira akan patah yang ada memar biru"penjelasan Deva yg aslinya ada yg tidak ia ceritakan sebenarnya. "Gimana? Udah cukup penjelasannya,Giotto-san?"tanya Deva kepada kakek(?)Giotto. "Yang dia ancamkan kepadamu, mungkin ada hubungannya"Giotto masih curiga dengan bantuan Hyper intuisi.

"senpai...bohong! ,aku tau senpai bohong, pas aku mau kesini aku dengar perempuan tersebut bilang, ko udah melanggar aturan kita bersama, ko udah terlalu dekat dgn dia, ko tau kan apa akibatnya!." giotto yg mendangarkan akaishi mengeluarkan aura itimidasi yg pekat. "CEPAT JELASIN!, AKAISHI TIDAK MUNGKIN BOHONG DGN PERKATAANNYA!."

"Aku... oke, benar apa yg dikatakan Akaishi. Tapi itu tak ada hubungannya dengan kalian semua. Puas?" "JE-LA-SIN"ucap Giotto yg masih bersikeras utk minta penjelasan. Namun, Deva tetap bungkam dan mengancam Akaishi utk tidak memakai kekuatannya. "Kalau akaishi memakai kekuatannya, aku akan lompat dari sini. Aku tak akan lompat jika kalian tidak bersikeras mengetahui itu."

-Crazy Holiday-

Semua yang mendengarkan pernyataan tersebut menjadi diam seribu bahasa, Akaishi yg melihat Deva marah memutuskan untuk menyelidiki apa yg sebenarnya Deva sembunyikan dan apa mau nya perempuan tersebut. "Hm...senpai aku tak gunakan kekuatanku kok, tapi senpai janji jangan lompat dari jendela, ini lantai 12 nanti luka senpai tambah parah loh!, mending senpai istirahat aja supaya cepat sembuh dan bisa main lagi." Akaishi yg membujuk Deva supaya tak lompat dan tersenyum penuh arti, di balik senyumnya Akaishi berkata mulai malam ini penyelidikan dimulai, dan mereka semua tak boleh tau hal ini tekad Akaishi.

"Hahahaha... Kita lg main apa ya?, Kayaknya seru boleh ikut main?." hal tak terduga?, sesuana yg semulai tegang menjadi cair karna Yamamoto menanyakan pertanyaan gak jelas yang membuat semua orang langsung sweatdrop.

"main Yakyu"ucap Deva yg ketusnya minta ampun dah. "Main sambung kata?" Ucap Akaishi. "Kejar-kejaran?" Ucap Tsuna yg polosnya minta ampun.

"Eh... Aku pilih main sambung kata aja." GUBRAK! Yamamoto yg tak ngerti suasana pun menjawab dengan polos sepolos kertas putih, akaishi yang udah gerah dari tadi keluar dari kamar.

Yang lain langsung main ambruk di tempat sedangkan Deva tidur lagi. Yamamoto hanya bengong melihat semuanya pada tidak menjawab apa yg ia katakan barusan, Yamamoto hanya garuk2 kepala yg tandanya bingung dengan situasi kali ini.

"Udah Yamamoto temenin aku berenang yuk, sekalian bangun istana pasir." Akaishi yg udah capek berdebat memilih Yamamoto untuk temanin dia bermain. "dah... Minna-san aku pergi dulu." "Eh..tunggu Akaishi tp kita bukannya kita mau main sambung kata?" "udah lah mending temanin aku aja ya!" Akaishi dan Yamamoto telah keluar kamar untuk menuju ke pantai yg meninggalkan 4 orang sisa nya, Giotto yg melihat Akaishi pergi dengan Yamamoto langsung mengeluar aura cemburu yg membuat ruang tersebut kembali tegang.

"Ugh! rasanya kok sakit sekali disini"Gumam deva yg masih mencoba tidur lagi. "Dev, kamu masih sakit?"Tanya Anzha. "Entahlah rasanya di ruangan ini tiba2 sesak"Ucap Deva yg mendadak menjadi ngis-ngosan.

"haha kok rasa nya di sini sesak ya." tumben-tumbenan Enma yg biasa tak bicara akhir nya bicara, sedangkan Tsuna yg udah tau siapa orang yg membuat ruangan ini tak enak cuma menghela napas, semua yg melihat Tsuna pun akhirnya tau siapa orang yg membuat aura sesak ini.

Buk! "Oi, jangan sebarkan aura cemburu disini"ucap Deva yg sudah bete dgn sikapnya Giotto yg terlalu cemburuan. Deva malah lempar bantal dan kena Giotto dan akhirnya Giotto sadar di dunia nyata. Giotto yg kembali ke dunia nyata langsung mengejar Akaishi dan Yamamoto secepat kilat, semua yg melihat kejadian tersebut hanya bersweatdrop ria.

"Yare2, merepotkan. selamat tidur~"Ucap Deva yg dalam sekejap tertidur lelap. Tsuna dan Enma pergi ke pasar(?) buat cuci mata. sedangkan Anzha tetap disampingnya Deva yg udah tidur. "Apa rumor itu benar?" Batin Anzha sambil memandangi wajah yg amat polos baginya.

Giotto yg udah sampai di pantai melihat akaishi dan Yamamoto tengah bermain bola pantai. "Yamamoto sini..., lempar bolanya di sini.." teriak Akaishi, karna kebiasan Yamamoto bermain baseball dia pun melempar bola tersebut dgn kecepatan 160km/jam, Akaishi yg belum mempunyai persiapan dulu pun terpelanting ke laut. "T-TO-LO-NG, TOLONG AKU TENGGELAM!." teriak Akaishi, Giotto dan Yamamoto melihat Akaishi pun bersiap-siap buat menyelamati dan tak hal terduga, seorang laki-laki yang tengah menyelamtkan Akaishi dan kembali ke pantai, Akaishi pingsan di bopong orang tersebut, orang tersebut membopong Akaishi secara bridal sytle.

"Merepotkan. Bahkan pacarmu tak bisa cekatan utk menolongmu" Ucap tutornya dari italia, tatapan mata yg terlalu tajam karena ia seorang hitman. "Enak aja, jangan sentuh2 Akaishiku" Giotto lalu mengendong Akashi. Dasar tukang cemburu, kakek Giotto /Dor! Deva dibunuh/

Reborn dan Giotto, lg perang death glare, sedangkan Yamamoto hanya diam, dia tak berani melawan tutor yg sadis dan pendiri vongola tersebut. "Huk..huk...huk,a-apa yg terjadi?." tanya Akaishi yg sadar dari pingsannya.

"Kau terpentak oleh lemparan bola dari Yamamoto dan tenggelam"penjelasan dari Giotto dengan tampang ikemen banget (jgn tanya apa itu ikemen) "Giotto-san, ternyata baik seperti biasanya"ucap akaishi sambil tersenyum tipis. Giotto langsung klepek2 hatinya karna pacarnya memujinya. Bunga langsung bertebaran disekitar, Reborn dan Yamamoto hanya bisa swetdrop melihat sejoli yg emang agak aneh.

Akaishi yg sudah sadar akhirnya bangun dari gendongan Giotto meski Giotto kecewa dikit, Akaishi yg melihat Reborn. "Reborn-san..., sejak kapan ko di sini?" Akaishi yg sedikit terkejut karna ada reborn. /"kasian yamamoto dari tadi tak dpt scrip." "hahaha dah biasa."/

"Karna ini" ucap Reborn sambil mengeluarkan paperwork ditangan yg jumlahnya sedikt tapi banyak yg ditas. Giotto langsung pucat pasi melihat adanya paperwork, Akaishi hanya agak cemberut karna artinya Giotto akan sibuk sedangkan Yamamoto hanya nyengir aja.

Akaishi yg cemberut mempunyai ide, supaya rencana untuk penyelidik berjalan mulus, Akaishi pun memutus kan untuk bantu Giotto. "Wah... Banyak sekali paperwork nya, hm... Giotto-san boleh ku bantu, biar cepat selesai gimana?." Giotto yg mendengarkan akaishi akan membantu dia hanya tersenyum dgn backgraund bunga-bunga, tp Giotto tak mengetahui maksud tersembunyi dari Akaishi.

Akhirnya, malam mulai mendatangi hari ini. Giotto dan Akaishi masih sibuk mengerjakan paperwork, ditemani oleh Reborn. Sedangkan Yamamoto,Tsuna,Enma,Anzha dan Deva tengah asyiknya main kartu. Dari awal permainan Deva kalah melulu, wajarlah kalah karna ia tak pandai main kartu.

"Yah... kalah lagi"gumam Deva yg kalah utk ke3 kalinya. "Hahahaha~ aku menang lagi"tawa yamamoto yg merasa puas akan kemenangannya.

"Huh... Sedikit lagi siap!" "ada apa Akaishi capek?,kalau capek istirahat aja, tinggal sedikit lagi kok!.." kata Giotto yg melihat Akaishi yg kelelahan karna mendatangani paperwork, ini kesempatan untuk penyelidikkan dimulai kata Akaishi dalam hati, akaishi pun bangun dari kursi nya. "Giotto-san, aku boleh istirahat sebentar?" "hm... Boleh, terima kasih ya telah bantu untuk mengejakan paperwor ini." Akaishi keluar untuk melanjutkan aksi nya tanpa di curigai sama sekali.

-Crazy Holiday-

"Arg! Aku payah kalau main kartu"ucap Deva yg terlalu kesal. "Kita main yang saja"bujuk Enma yg jg sebenarnya tak bisa main kartu. "Main sambung kata, bagaimana? Semua setuju?"tawaran Yamamoto utk menganti game. "Setuju"seru semua pemain. "Baik aku mulai. Api"ucap yamamoto sebagai pemain pertama, "Pilar"ucap Enma,"larangan"ucap Anzha, "ngantuk"ucap Deva yg semangat 45 karna ia suka dgn sambung kata. "tukang"ucap Tsuna sampai seterusnya hingga tak ada yg menyadari rencana Akaishi.

Akaishi pergi ke ruang pengawasan, ruang tersebut di jaga dua penjaga. "Permisi Pak, boleh tanya sesuatu?." "Tanya apa neng?." tanya kedua penjaga tersebut. "boleh putar ulang video cctv nya?." "oh..boleh, tapi buat apa ya?" "saya kehilang kucing saya." "oh kehilang hewan piaraan boleh, jam berapa hilangnya?." "hilangnya jam 09.00 dikamar xxx, tolong putarkan ya rekaman cctv nya sebab itu kucing itu peninggalan ibuku." Akting akaishi yg membuat kedua penjaga itu iba, di putarkan lah rekamannya sehingga akaishi menangkap sosok perempuan tersebut dan menyatat di note dia. "Hm.. Terimah kasih ya pak." "iya sama-sama neng." Akaishi berjalan keluar dari ruang pengawas itu dan tersenyum tipis, balik lg ke giotto cs.

Giotto masih sibuk mengerjakan tugasnya yg sangattt membosankan tanpa adanya Akaishi. Tsuna cs masih sibuk dengan permainan mereka. Semuanya disana terlihat senang bahkan sampai ketawa karna Deva menyebutkan kata yg emang lucu banget. Namun, dalam hatinya ia merasa tidak nyamam berada disampingnya Anzha. "Napa dev, cari toilet? Toiletnya lg kosong tuh"ujar Anzha sambil menunjuk arah ke toilet dgn jari telunjuknya. "Siapa yg cari toilet!? Kakiku kesemutan tau" bentak Deva yg ternyata kakinya kesemutan

Akaishi melanjutkan pencarian lg, kali ini Akaishi menuju loby di duduk di salah sofa dan mengambil note kembali menyatat. "Hum... Rambut panjang, tinggi 167 cm*ini asal loh * menggunakan setelan dress panjang berwarna biru dgn motif bunga berwarna-warni, menggunakan higth hill berwarna hitam, kemungkin besar dia menginap disini." Akaishi bergumam, dia seperti dektetif yg tengah memecahkan sebuah kasus, Akaishi berpikir sebentar kemungkinan apa yg dimaksud perempuan tersebut, Akaishi berdiri dan berjalan ke arah tempat register untuk menanyakan perempuan tersebut. Kembali ke Deva dkk.

Oke, balik lg ke Deva. "Auw! Sakit tau, pelan2 aja" "Iya iya, maafkan aku. Tenagaku memang terlalu besar" "auw! Auw! Ugh~!" keluh Deva sambil menahan sakit. "Udah baikan?" tanya Anzha sambil memijat kakinya Deva. "Udah mendingan."ucap deva yg lg2 jadi malu kucing,langsung menoleh kearah lain. "Hehehehe~ kamu malu ya?"goda Anzha sambil tersipu malu. "Jangan pasang wajah tersipu malu!" "Oh iya. Ini ada hadih dariku sama Enma" Sebuah boneka pingiun ukuran agak besar, warnanya hitam dan putih diperutnya. "Wah! Lucunya,makasih."ucap Deva yg kegirangan dikasih boneka hewan.

"Um... Akaishi kemana ya?.., kok dari 30 menit 20 detik belum kembali!" tanya Giotto terheran-heran, Akaishi yg udah bertanya pada resgiter cuma tersenyum tipis melihat foto yg di tangannya. "oh namanya Nanda, umur 16 tahun, dia rupa nya mau main sama senpai ya, dan aku akan ikut bermain juga, oh iya sekarang waktu makan malam aku panggil mereka ah." akaishi menuju ke ruangan di mana giotto dkk berada.

"Che~ kok bonekanya dipeluk dari tadi, aku mau dipeluk"rengek Anzha yg ternyata cemburu sama boneka pinguin. "Sini aku peluk" "beneran nih? Asyik" "da-da-daripa-pada ngerengek terus" Anzha langsung meluk erat2 si Deva sampe sesak nafas. Tsuna cs hanya bisa malu2 lihat adegan yg agak memalukan. Tiba2 Akaishi mendobrak pintu dan melihat adegan itu. "Ahem! Maaf menggangu. Tapi waktunya makan malam" ucap Akaishi yg agak malu.

Akaishi yang tengah malu langsung di tepis malunya. "BTW, senpai nampak Giotto sama Reborn tak?" tanya Akaishi kepada Deva.

"Lho bukannya Giotto-san dan Reborn masih dikamar sebelah "ucap Deva yg langsung mendorong Anzha jauh2, namun Anzha masih tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya. "Kalian makan saja dulu, aku masih mau mesra2an sama Deva dulu" "Hei!"bentak Deva yg malunya level Dewa. "Ba-baiklah. Ayo Yamamoto, Tsuna, Enma. Kita tinggalkan saja mereka sendiri" Akhirnya semuanya keluar dari kamar. Hanya tinggal Anzha dan Deva yg berada dikamar.

-Crazy Holiday-

Akaishi dkk menuju kamar Gioto dan Reborn berada diketok lah pintu nya (tok-tok-tok) "Giotto-san ini aku Akaishi, ini udah jam waktu makan malam loh!." tak di sangka-sangka ketika pintu di buka muncul lah Giotto yg langsung peluk Akaishi yg membuat Tsuna cs malu.

"Kamu kemana saja,Akaishi? Bikin org cemas saja"ucap Giotto yg masih memeluk Akaishi. "Giotto-san sesak"keluh Akaishi yg udh sesak dari tadi. "Ups! Maaf,sayang. Ayo kita makan" ajak Giotto dan semuanya pada asyik makan. Kita tengok ke kamar sebelah. "Dev, soal kejadian tadi siang, kamu menyembunyikan sesuatukan"tanya Anzha yg lamgsung nancap di hati deva. "Sesuatu? Aku tidak menyembunyi apapun,zha" "Hn. Ternyata kamu tetap bohong. Aku tau akar permasalah ini" Anzha mencoba seserius mungkin utk memancing emosi deva. "Jadi... kau tau"ucap deva yg menyndukkan kepalanya. "Kalau begitu... jangan dekati aku" ucapnya dengan nada rendah namun tersirat kesedihan. "Tapi..." "Tak ada kata tapi,zha. Lebih baik begini dari pada kita terus2an bersama"ucap Deva sambil tersenyum tipis namun terasa pahit.

Giotto dkk yang udah sampai ke meja makan pun memilih tempat duduk , Tsuna ada diantara Yamamoto dan Enma, dgn Yamamoto di sebelah kanan Tsuna dan Enma di sebelah kiri Tsuna, sedangkan Akaishi duduk diantara Reborn dan Giotto dgn Giotto di samping kanan Akaishi dan Reborn di sebalah kiri, sebemarnya Giotto cemburu kalau ada Reborn di samping Akaishi, ketika Akaishi mau minum grayley tea, tiba-tiba tangannya terpleset dan membuat gelas tersebut pecah. (pranggg...) "Sorry minna tangan ku licin tadi, aku beresin, auch..." "Akaishi tangan mu berdarah sini aku obatin." "Terima kasih Giotto-san." Akaishi merasakan akan ada badai menerjang nanti, Akaishi yg mempunyai kekuatan batin merasakan bahaya yg akan datang nanti ketika Akaishi melamun tiba-tiba Deva dan Anzha datang

. "Wow, makan malam kali ini kelihatannya enak"ucap Deva yg kayaknya mau ileran lihat makanan enak. "Tentu saja enak dev, kalau begitu kenapa semuanya pada makan"ucap Anzha yg tiba2 jadi ketus banget. "Kalian berantem lagi ya?"tanya Yamamoto dengan amat polosnya, bagai anak kecil. "Enggak kok. Kami enggak berantem. Ya kan,zha?" "Bukan urusanku"ucap Anzha yg lagi2 bernada ketus. Anzha langsung mengambil tempat utk makan disebelah Giotto sedangkan Deva mengambil tempat disebelah enma. Suasana menjadi canggung entah mengapa.

Akaishi yang merasakan perubahan suasana pun mencoba mencairkan suasana. "Ehem... gimana kita besok ke New Kuta Green Park disana banyak loh permaianan nya seperti kolam anak,kolam memiliki arus,tempat luncur air dan dibagi 3 tipe: Rajawali & Rangkong slide memiliki tinggi 10 meter dan Merak tinggi 8 meter, kolam gelombang,bermain papan selancar di kolam gelombang,Bungee Trampoline,Flying fox,paint ball,lazzy river,bird park,war game,gazebo, dan kolam apung tersedia juga dengan locker room dan food court dan bar, kalau masalah tiket tenang aja, aku dah dpt buat kita khusus VVVIP jadi semua keperluan kita tersedia, ada yang mau bertanya?" ujar Akaishi yg mendapatkan semua temannya pd cengo dgn perjelasan aikaishi.

"Akaishi, penjelasanmu seperti tukang promosi" ucap Deva dan langsung menohok Akaishi. "Senpai jahat. Aku kan cuma menawarin saja'' ucap Akaishi yg merasa terlukai oleh kata2 deva. "Menurutku menarik, ayo kita kesana besok."ucap Giotto dengan pembawaan yg wibawa padahal dalam hati ia jerit2 senang karna kesempatan berduaan dengan akaishi. Namun, akaishi punya rencana lain dibalik penawarannya.

Akaishi yg mempunyai rencana yg kemungkinal 80% berhasil untuk membuat perempuan tersebut keluar dari sarang dan membuat Deva dan Anzha berbaikan, dan plus membalaskan dendam kpd perempuan tersebut muhahaha teriak hati akaishi. "jadi besok kita berangkat jam berapa?"

"Jam 8 pagi, semuanya sudah harus stand by. Kalau deva mau ikut?"tanya giotto yg masih agak khawatir dengan kesehatan deva. "Aku ikut. Aku bosan dikamar, bolehkan?"tanya balik deva, hanya untuk memastikan. "Boleh, tapi jangan memaksakan diri. Anzha, kamu bertugas menjaga Deva" "Hah? Emangnya kenapa tuan putri hrs dijaga?" Ucap Anzha yg kyknya udh enggak terlalu ketus. "Jangan panggil aku tuan putri,zha"ucap deva yg mau nonjok perutnya anzha namun tak jadi. "Karena deva baru sembuh dari sakitnya, siapa tau tiba2 deva sakit lagi" "Alasan yg bagus,Giotto-san"batin Akaishi, rencana rahasianya semakin besar kemungkinan berhasil. 

-Crazy Holiday-

Pagi yang cerah di Bali membuat makhluk hidup pun terbangun dari istirahatnya, terutam Giotto dkk yg akan pergi. "Giotto kita naik mobil?" "iya, kenapa? , kalau mabuk kendaraan kan bisa sederan di aku atau tak tidur di pangkuan aku aja!" jawab Giotto yg hatinya berbunga, karna bisa dekat dgn akaishi, sementara mari kita lihat Giotto dkk.

"ayo cepat dame-Tsuna!."

"ah... Tunggu Reborn..."

"hahahaha aku tak sabar kayak nya menarik?" Enma no coment,

"cepat sedikit dev, apa mau ku gendong lagi!."

"TAK perlu..., aku bisa sendiri." rombongan tersebut memasuki limosin mewah milik Giotto.

"Yah... jadi agak sempit dibelakang" ucap Akaishi yg melihat kebelakang. "Masih muatkan?"tanya Giotto didepan. "Muat kok"ucap Yamamoto dgn seyakin yakinnya. "Oke, kita berangkat."ucap Giotto dan mulai menjalankan mesin.

Dalam perjalanan terdengar suara canda tawa dari arah belakang, sedangkan Akaishi harus menahan pusing dan mual karna mabuk kendaraan. "Ugh.. pusing...nasib punya penyakit kayak gini, huh..." Giotto melihat Akaishi pun menjadi kasihan. "Akaishi sini, tidur di pangkuan ku aja." tawar Giotto dgn senyum sehangat mentari pagi. "um... Terima kasih Giotto-san." tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi akaishi langsung di pangkuan Giotto karna tak bisa melawan penyakit satu ini. Mari kita lihat tsuna dkk di belakang.

"Tsuna-kun, apa kau tidak apa2?"tanya Deva yg berada disebelahnya Tsuna.

"Eh? Tidak apa2 kok"

"Kangen kyoko-chan ya?"goda deva sambil memasang wajah nahan tawa.

"Ti-tidak kok, hanya khawatir saja" ucap Tsuna yg udah malu duluan.

"Tsuna-kun"ucap deva yg bernada kyk kyoko-chan, sampai tsuna kaget.

"Hehehehehe~ mirip ya dgn suara kyoko?" Tanya deva dengan ketawa kecil2.

 **Skip perjalanan**

Giotto dkk sudah sampai New Kuta Park, Akaishi yg masih pusing memilih istirahat, sedangkan yg lain. "Wah... Keren banyak permainannya." "Hahaha Akaishi pandai memilih tempat bermain yg bagus, ya." "ngomong-ngomong dimana Akaishi?" "dia istirahat karna mabuk kendaraan Enma-kun, mending yg lain duluan aja,biar aku yangg juga Akaishi." Giotto menyuruh Tsuna dkk untuk duluan sebab dia mau berduan dengan Akaishi.

"Pertama enaknya main apa dulu?"tanya Yamamoto kepada semuanya. "Enaknya kita ma-" ucap Tsuna terhenti karna Yamamoto tiba2 hilang entah dimana dan sudah dipastikan Yamamoto kegeret oleh para cewe2 disana. Tsuna cs hanya ketawa datar melihat itu. "Hoi, dame Tsuna dan dame Enma, kalian akan menjalani latihan berenang dgnku"ucap Reborn dgn wajah jahatnya. "Hiee!''jerit Tsuna dan Enma melihat perubahan dari Reborn. "Ayo. Sebagai bos mafia kalian hrs bisa berenang"Akhirnya reborn menyeret Tsuna dan Enma pergi. Mari kita tengok Akaishi dan Giotto.

"Akaishi-san sudah baikan?" "Ugh... Masih sedikit pusing, aku mau ke locker room dulu,Giotto-san ganti baju juga lah,nanti temanin aku main ya.." "ya, udah aku ganti baju dulu, hati-hati ya!" Akaishi dan Giotto pergi ke locker room, ketika Akaishi sudah ganti baju, Akaishi melihat Giotto yg tinggal celana berenangnya langsung malu, Giotto tersenyum sehingga membuat banyak gadis mendekati Giotto, Akaishi yang melihat ini menjadi yg melihat Yamamoto yg dikerumuni oleh gadis-gadis langsung menarik Yamamoto pergi yg membuat gadis-gadis tersebut kecawa, Giotto yg melihat ini langsung cemburu dan mengejar Akaishi dan Yamamoto. Kembali ke Deva dkk dan Tsuna dkk

-Crazy Holiday-

"Ayo,hanya begini saja kalian tak becus"bentak Reborn melihat muridnya yg sangat dame. "Tsuna-kun, ganbatte"ucap deva yg lagi2 bernada kyk Kyoko-chan. "Berhenti menggunakan nadanya Kyoko-chan" "Muahahahaha~ bakat terpendamku ada gunanya jg" Deva berada dipinggiran kolam sambil melihat Tsuna dan Enma yg tenggah berlatih. Sedangkan, Anzha hanya memandangi Deva dari jauh. "Sial. Kenapa harus begini jadinya"batin Anzha yg sebenarnya ingin disampingnya. Karna udah bosan melihat mereka berenang, Deva keliling daerah. Tanpa sengaja ada seseorang yg mendorong Deva ke kolam dalam. Alhasil membuat Deva langsung jatuh ke kolam, didalam kolam itu cukup dalam sekitar 180cm. Tentu saja Deva langsung berusaha berenang ke atas, sayangnya ada yg memegang kakinya. "To...to... tolong!" Ucap deva yg berusaha minta tolong dengan sekuat tenaga.

Akaishi yang lagi cemburu, karna Giotto di dekati gadis-gadis mendengar suara minta tolong. "Yamamoto., itu suara siapa?" "Itu suara minta tolong ayo kita cari." Akaishi dan Yamamoto mendekati suara tersebut dan melihat Deva yg hampir tenggelam, Akaishi yg melihat ini langsung menceburkan diri nya karna dia lebih tinggi 187cm dari kolam tersebut, Akaishi menangkap seseorang yang berlari dari sana hanya tersenyum tipis. "Rupa nya permainan udah di mulai, senpai ko tak gak papa?" tanya Akaishi yg mendudukkan Deva ke pinggir kolam.

"Uhuk...uhuk...uhuk.. aku kira aku bakalan mati tenggelam"ucap Deva sambil menarik nafas dgn terburu2. "Ya ampun Deva, kamu nekat sekali main dikolam itu. Bukannya tinggimu hanya 160?"ucap Yamamoto yg cemas melihat kondisi Deva. "Siapa yg mau main disini!?" bentak Deva yg udah marah2 karna dikira nekat main dikolam dalam. Tiba2 Giotto datang dgn tampang khawatir. "Deva! Kamu enggak apa2?" tanya Giotto yg sama khawatirnya dgn Yamamoto. "Baik2 saja darimana, hah! Buruk yg ada!" Bentak Deva lagi. "Mana Anzha? Bukannya aku minta Anzha menjagamu" ucap Giotto dgn geramnya, karna kesempatan emasnya hilang lg. "Giotto-san itu bu-" ucap Deva langsung terhenti saat melihat Anzha mendekatinya. "Ada apa ini? Kok rame2 disini?"tanya Anzha yg polos dan Giotto langsung menamparnya. "Zha! Kamu enggak bisa jaga si Deva apa!? Deva udah tenggelam malah kamu hilang, kamu sebenaranya suka sama dia ato tidak!?" Bentak Giotto. " Giotto-san, ini bukan salahnya Anzha! Ini semua salahku, karna aku pergi tanpa Anzha tau!"bela deva.

"Tenang..Giotto-san, Anzha tak salah!." karna merasakan di kacangin, Akaishi menggunakan jurus terakhirnya,(muachh) Akaishi mencium pipi Giotto, yg membuat hati Giotto berbunga-bunga, dan mengeluarkan aura bunga di sekitar situ, yg membuat orang yg di sekitar situ malu plus sweatdrop.

"Yare2... ada yg tidak malu melakukannya didepan umum"ucap Reborn sambil memandangi Giotto dan Akaishi yg bermersaan. Reborn juga berharap Luce agresif seperti Akaishi, namun Luce masih malu2 utk melakukan itu. "Brrrr... adem... pinjam jaket dong"keluh Deva yg udah kedinginan daritadi. "Nih" Sebuah jaket gunung warna abu2 dengan jumper berbulu (kyk jaketnya dino) Anzha langsung memberikan jaketnya kepada Deva dan langsung dipakai. "Hehehehe... maaf. Kali ini aku tidak kejadian ini terulang lagi. Kau harus tetap di sebelah Anzha. Mengerti?"tanya Giotto yg agak kesal dgn kejadian barusan. "Iya, Giotto-san"ucap Deva pelan seolah tak yakin itu ide bagus begitu juga dgn Anzha. Giotto langsung membawa Akaishi buat kencan, Yamamoto dikerubungi para cewe lg dan Reborn kembali mengajar kepada Tsuna dan Enma.

Akaishi yg bersama giotto memilih berdua di kolam apung. "Akaishi tadi kenapa tingalin aku dan memilih bersama Yamamoto?" Akaishi yg mendengarkan bertanya giotto langsung tersipu malu. "S-SE-SEBAB GIOTTO-SAN DI DEKATI BANYAK GADIS-GADIS J-JA-JADI AKU-." "cemburu,melihat aku di kerumuni cewek,tenang aja aku masih menyanyangimu akaishi, I LOVE YOU!." "T-te-ter-terimah kasih Giotto-san." jawab Akaishi terbata-bata karna di peluk dari belakang, dan akaishi merasakan ada orang yg dari tadi mengitip mereka berdua.

-Crazy Holiday-

Akaishi merasakan ada orang yg mencuriga kan, menggunakan kekuatan batin dia. "Che...ma'af ketua misi gagal, ada yg menolong dia!." "Tak apalah! Lagian permainan menyenangkan sudah dimulai! Khukhukhu!" Akaishi hanya tersenyum mereka tak merasakan bahwa ada permain tambahan yg akan ikut permainan tersebut. kembali ke Deva dan Anzha.

"Zha…" "apa jaketmu besar juga ya, sampe tanganku tak terlihat"ucap Deva sambil menunjukkan lengan jaket yg kebesaran. "Hahahaha~ berarti badanmu sangat kecil" "bu! Badanmu mungkin kebesaran" "hehehehehe~ tapi jadinya badanmu terasa hangatkan?"tanya Anzha sambil cubit hidungnya Deva sampai agak merah. "Aduh! Sakit!" Deva pun meronta2 minta dilepaskan cubitannya. "Hehehehe~ biar hangat,sekalian pipinya jg"Anzha langsung cubit kedua pipi Deva sampai merah. "Che! Kenapa si resek masih tetap didekatnya Anzha sih"gumam ketua misi yg amat kesal dengan tingkah mereka berdua. Kali ini kita pakai rencana B. Jalankan misi sekarang saat si resek lg sendirian" " baik" semuanya langsung berpencar membentuk formasi rencana B. Mari kita tengok Akaishi dan Giotto.

Mari kita lihat pasanga sejoli kita. Sih Giotto tengah menjaga Akaishi ketika mau seluncurun di seluncuran yg tinggi nya 10 m, ketika Akaishi dan Giotto mau seluncuran ia melihat sekelompok orang mecuriga kan di sekitar Anzha dan Deva. "Oh tidak, ini gawat...!" "Apanya gawat Akaishi?" "Eh... Seluncuran ini tinggi sekali, aku agak takut!." "Tenang aja aku ada di sampingmu kok." begitulah percakapan antara akaishi dan giotto, Akaishi menyumpah sarapah orang tersebut yg tengah melakukan rencana B untuk meregangkan hubungan Deva dgn Anzha tapi Akaishi tersenyum lagi, dia memberikan kode pada temannya di bawah sana untuk berjaga-jaga karna Akaishi sudah antisipasi rencana ketua mereka.

"Akaishi kasih kode. Jangan2 ada bahaya yg mengintai mereka berdua. Sebaiknya aku harus melakukan sesuatu"batin si Meli sambil mikirin rencana penyelamatan seorang teman yg mungkin ia tak kenal.

Meli melajutkan penjagaan ke dua orang tersebut, ketika ada salah satu dari mereka yg mendekati deva, meli langsung mendorong mereka ke kolam yg tinggi nya 3 m, akhirnya mereka sibuk minta tolong sedangkan ketua mereka menggeram kesal karna rencana kedua nya gagal, Meli kasih kode ke Akaishi. "sudah ku beresin mereka, tapi mungkin mereka tak menyerah dgn mudah, apa ku lanjutkan lg penjagaannya?." "lanjutkan aja penjagaannya, lg pula ini baru pemanasan kan?, Meli!" begitu lah bahasa kode mereka, lanjut ke Deva yg bingung kenapa banyak orang yg ke cebur ke kolam.

Mungkin butuh dipertanyaakan. "Zha Anzha, coba lihat ini"ucap Deva yg tiba2 punya ide. "Ap-"ucapan Anzha terhenti saat melihat aksinya Deva. "Tebak aku jadi apa?" "Apaan tuh, aku tidak mengerti" "udah jelas2 jadi burung, lihat ini ada sayapnya"ucap kesal Deva sambil mengayungkan tangannya seperti burung. "Eh? Yang benar saja, tidak mirip burung" "Bu! Anzha enggak seru" ucap Deva kesal sambil main pura2 pukul. "Aduh, ampuni rakyat ini tuan putri" "ja-janga pa-pa-panggil tuan putri" ucap Deva yg mulai malu. Sedangkan para penggangu terus2 an menguntit mereka berdua. "Che! Gagal lagi, sekarang kita gunakan rencana C" "baik"bisik para pasukan penggangu dan mulai membuat formasi rencana C. "Zha" "apa?" "Boleh ke toilet, aku udh enggak tahan" "ya udah sana, aku tunggu disini" "baik. Aku tak lama kok" Deva langsung ke toilet, beberapa menit kemudian keluar dari toilet. Tiba2 ada tangan yg menyeretnya ke semak2. Meli yg melihat itu langsung memberi kode kepada Akaishi yg sudah selesai berselancar.

"Akaishi, Deva dalam bahaya tadi tiba-tiba ada yg menyeret Deva ke semak-semak, akan ku kejar Deva sedangkan ko juga turun tangan juga, masa permainan seru gini ko tak ikut?" "baiklah aku kesana sekarang juga, mana ada yang mau ketinggalan permainan seru seperti ini!." begitu lah hasil kode dari mereka berdua, Meli menyusul Deva ke semak-semak, sedangkan Akaishi mencoba menyelinap keluar dari permainan seluncuran, Giotto tak menyadari bahwa Akaishi telah menghilang, ketika sadar Giotto langsung mencari akaishi begitu juga dengan Anzha di juga mencari Deva tanpa mereka sadari mereka terpentuk sesama.

-Crazy Holiday-

"Aduh! Aduh! Apaan sih!" Bentak Deva dan balasnya adalah dibanting oleh seseorang. Ternyata semua pemegang janji dan peraturan berkumpul menjadi satu. "Hei, si resek. Udah dibilang jangan dekat2 dgn Anzha malah makin nempel aja"bentak Nanda dgn suara yg melengking banget buat kuping Deva berdengung. "He... hanya karna itu kalian main keroyokan, dasar pengecut"ucap Deva sedingin mungkin dgn tatapan jahat. Namun, balasan dari perkataannya hanyalah menginjak kepala sampai ke tanah dan mengeser2 diatas rambut Deva. "Kami tidak pengecut kok, buktinya aku bisa membantingmu kemarin"dengan bangganya nanda berkata seperti itu. "Halah, waktu itu aku lagi sakit flu, Wajar saja kamu bisa banting aku"ucap deva yg berusaha mengangkat harga dirinya. Mari kita lihat aksinya Akaishi dan Meli.

Akaishi menemui Meli, mereka bersembunyi di balik pepohanan supaya tidak keliatan. "gimana nih?, Akaishi mau di selamatkan tak?...Akaishi?...Akaishi?,jangan-jangan ko?, sabar! Akaishi jangan sampai ko di telan kegelapan!" Meli mencoba memanggil Akaishi, bukannya menyahut malah menundukkan kepala, Meli tau betul temannya yang satu ini memiliki sifat yandare dari dulu,tiba-tiba. "MUAHAHAHA... AKHIRNYA KETEMU JUGA KO PEREMPUAN PENGECUT!..." Akaishi yg tak bisa menahan emosinya lagi membuat Deva dan ketua mereka kaget.

"AKAISHI!?" "Che,sialan. Semuanya formasi bertahan" aba2 si Nanda dan semua dalam formasi bertahan. Semua pasukan menyiapkan senjata masing2, macam2 senjatanya, semuanya alat masak?!. "Muahahaha! Senjata? Culun banget kalian ini, tak bakat jadi petarung"ejek Akaishi yg udah tenggelam kegelapan. Mampus dah, Meli hanya bisa paarah lihat kelakuan temannya.

Tanpa BA-BI-BU Akaishi menyerang mereka dgn tangan kosong sedangkan Deva dan Meli hanya pasrah melihat temannya yang satu ini, ketua mereka hanya menatap najam Akaishi. "Hahahaha... apa hanya ini kemampuan kalian dasar LEMAH!..." Meli, Deva dan Nanda terkejut karna Akaishi berhasil mengalahkan mereka, Nanda menyeret Deva keluar dari semak-semak yg membuat Meli dan Akaishi mengejar mereka lagi, tapi Nanda membawa Deva ke kolam seluncuran.

"Sekarang kalian bisa berbuat apa,hah?" Dengan bangganya Nanda berkata seperti itu seolah ia sudah menang. "Che... seingatku perjanjiannya tak begini, kau juga melanggar beraturan, cewek bawel" ejek Deva dengan wajah yg paling Nanda benci. "Diam kau, cewe busuk. Mati aja kau,sekarang" bentak Nanda dengan kejamnya ia membawa pisau dan menekan pelan leher Deva. "Ho... cewek bawel bisa melakukan ini, bener cewe psikot sama Anzha"ejek Deva lagi. Dasar, bukannya diam ato apalah malah ngejek org yg mungkin bisa reaksi akaishi dan meli.

Meli yang melihat Deva ditodong pisau menjadi takut untuk mendekati Nanda sedangkan Akaishi sudah mengendap-endap dari belakang Nanda, ketika posisi untuk menyelamati Deva pas, akaishi langsung menarik deva dan mengkode meli untuk menangkap deva, dan sekarang lah akaishi menghadapi nanda, dgn akaishi bertangan kosong dan nanda memegang pisau.

"He. Kamu pikir aku lemah ya?"tanya nanda dengan nada yg amat dingin. "Yap. Aku menganggapmu lemah"ejek Akaishi. Dan mulailah pertarungan antara Nanda dan Akaishi, Akaishi memblokir serangan Nanda yang membabi buta dengan enteng, jika pisaunya mulai mendekat ia hanya butuh melakukan pukulan samping. Nanda mulai kewalahan melawan Akaishi, Akaishi langsung menendang pergelangan tangan Nanda untuk menjatuhkan pisau dari tangan musuh. Sekarang Nanda tak punya senjata lagi. Akaishi terlihat puas melihat musuh ketakutan akan kekuatannya. Tanpa berperasaan akaushi melakukan bantingan terhadap nanda dengan kuat, sampai Nanda tak sadarkan diri. Tubuh nanda langsung meluncur ke arah kolam yg agak dangkal. Ya... untungnya tak akan membunuhnya meskipun ia pingsan paling tidak mungkina ada yg menolongnya.

-Crazy Holiday-

Giotto dkk yg mendengarkan ada pertarungan di kolam renang langsung menuju ke sana, bertapa terkejutnya bahwa yg bertarung adalah Akaishi. "Akaishi...! Akaishi...!" "apa yg terjadi di sini Reborn?!" "Dev apa-apaan ini?" bergitulah pertanyaan mereka, Akaishi menatap Nanda dengan tatapan pembunuh yg haus darah, dia mendekati tubuh Nanda dan menyeret pergi, Meli yg melihat ini langsung menahan Akaishi untuk tidak membunuh Nanda,bukan mau mendengarkan tapi Akaishi mendorong tubuh Meli hingga jatuh, Meli yg melihat mata Akaishi menjadi takut karna di dalam mode dark Akaishi yg siapa saja yg membuat masalah pasti tersiksa, Nanda yg tersadar dari pingsannya memberontak dari seretan Akaishi, Nanda berhasil terlepas dari tarikan akaishi, tiba-tiba. "mau kemana perempuan pengecut?. Kalo lari pun tak akan bisa lepas dari aku kalo dalam mode yandere, ayo kita main BGSM sama-sama pasti menyenangkan kan?" Akaishi berkata dgn suara yg dingin tapi menakutkan membuat pengunjung lain nya berhamburan keluar, sekarang lah tinggal mereka yg melihat adegan ini dengan tatapan horror.

"Horor!"batin Tsuna, Enma, Meli dan Deva yg udh merinding merasakan hawa jahat. "Ayo kita main ketempat lain, ini pasti menarik dan menyenangkan. Akaishi langsung menyeret Nanda ke suatu tempat. "Dev, kamu kemana saja!, aku cari kamu tau kalau kamu kenapa2 aku akan merasa bersalah"teriak Anzha di depan deva, tiba2 malah Devanya nangis. "Hiks...hiks... maaf,zha. Ja...jaketmu... jadi rusak... padahal... ini jaket kesayanganmu... maaf..." Anzha langsung salting melihat deva tiba2 nangis, semua orang langsung salah paham. Dikira Anzha sudah menyakiti seorang cewe di depan umum "Udah,Dev. Jangan nangis, tak apa kok. Lho? Dahimu kenapa? Memar kayak begini?"ucap Anzha sambil menyibakkan poninya Deva. Terlihatlah memar merah didahi dan wajah yg agak berdebu. "Hiks... hiks..., aku tak apa kok"ucap Deva sambil berusaha untuk tegar. Anzha mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan membersihkan wajahnya Deva yg berdebu. "Sudah, jangan nangis. Tuan putri jadi jelek lho"goda Anzha yg berusaha menghibur. "Jangan panggil aku tuan putri"ucap Deva yg amat pelan namun terdengar jelas. Mari kita lihat teman kita, Akaishi.

Akaishi menyeret kembali nanda, Meli dan Giotto mencoba menenangkan Akaishi, tanpa peduli Nanda, Giotto menarik Nanda sehingga di kecebur di kolam yg dangkal sedangkan Giotto memeluk Akaishi. "Di mana Akaishiku yg ceria seperti mentari pagi?...Dimana Akaishiku yg bersifat kekanak-kanakan?." Akaishi yg mendengarkan Giotto hanya diam, Akaishi menoleh ke Giotto dengan tatapan datar dan dingin, dia telah tenggelam dalam kegelapan, Giotto yg melihat tatapan akaishi menjadi sedih karna orang di cintainya tenggelam dalam kegelapan, Yamamoto,Tsuna,Reborn, dan Enma yg melihat ini memutus kan untuk meminta penjelasan kejadian, dan mereka kembali untuk menjumpai Anzha dan Deva untuk meminta keterangan, kalo Nanda di tahan Meli supaya tidak kabur.

Setelah dijelaskan oleh Anzha dan Deva, semuanya akhirnya mengetahui kejanggalan hubungan mereka yg sempat tak akur. "Pantas saja, wajahmu lecet kayak kertas remuk." hibur Anzha. "Tapi... akhirnya jaketmu rusak... "ucap Deva yg sangat menyesal karna itu jaket perberian ayahnya saat ia ultah. "Tak apa, jaket itu melindungimu dari bahaya. Lagi pula, aku merasa bersyukur kau tak apa2,Dev. Karna tanpamu dunia ini seperti monotone(tak ada warna)." "Zha, kamu mau Ngegombal ya?"ucap Deva dengan wajah datar. "Woi. Woi, aku jujur tau"ucap Anzha dan setelah itu ngambek. "Eh! Jangan salah paham dulu. A-a-a-aku juga me-merasa begi-tu"Deva langsung blushing saat mengatakannya. Anzha pun jadi tersipu malu. "Akaishi, kembalilah ke akaishi yg ceria"bujuk Giotto namun tak ada hasilnya. Akaishi masih terjatuh dalam kegelapan yandere. Mari kitanya orang yg bernama akaishi.

Akaishi yg masih tenggelam pada kegelapan pun hanya diam tanpa kata-kata, Giotto terus membujuk Akaishi supaya menjadi ceria kembali, akhirnya cara terakhir pun menjadikan senjata terakhir untuk mengubah Akaishi, Giotto mendekati Akaishi dan (muach...) tak di duga-duga Giotto mencium Akaishi di bibir, Akaishi yg masih kaget pun hanya terdiam dan Akaishi kembali ke dunia nyata. "A-ap-apa-apaan ini Giotto-san?!" "mencium mu lah, jangan bilang tadi ciuman pertama mu!?." ucap Giotto yang senang karna dia mendapatkan ciuman pertama Akaishi, Akaishi yg telah kembali menjadi ceria pun hanya tersipu malu, sedangkan yg lain yg melihat adegan ini hanya tersipu dengan semburat merah di pipi mereka.

Akaishi yang tidak enak di tatap mereka hanya sembunyi di punggung giotto. "Hehehe.. Akaishi malu ya?" "Kalo iya emang kenapa?, plus juga Giotto-san sudah ambil first kiss ku!." Akaishi yang sudah memerah wajahnya kayak kepiting rebus pun terus sembunyi di punggung Giotto.

Giotto dkk udah pulang ke hotel sedangkan nanda udah di penjara karna melanggar hukum HAM Terhadap Deva, pada sore harinya Deva dan Anzha berjalan-jalan di pantai. "Dev..mau jadi pacarku tak?" dgn backgroud sunset yg indah Anzha berpose seperti layaknya pangeran yg menjeput putri ke pesta dansa, Deva yg melihat ini bersemu merah, dgn menimbang-nimbang keputusan, akhirnya Deva mengangguk, Anzha yg melihat Deva mengangguk langsung meluk Deva dari belakang, tak jauh dari sana ada pasang lain juga siapakah mereka mari kita lihat.

"Haa... Akhir nya happy ending juga, akhir nya mereka pacaran, huf.. susah juga ya membuat Deva mengakui perasaannya!, ya kan Giotto-san?" "Hm... Iya akaishi, gimana habis liburan ini kita menikah?" (kaget)"Hah... Menikah? umurku aja baru 15 tahun, belum boleh menikah, peraturan mengatakan umur 17 baru boleh" "Tapi di last vegass udah boleh kan, kita tinggal nikah disana!" Akaishi yg hendak memprotes tapi di tahan Giotto, Giotto langsung menyeret akaishi ke hotel, mari kita lihat keadaan Deva dan Anzha. Mereka saling perpegang tangan sambil melihat matahari tenggelam, sekarang mereka resmi pacaran.

-the end-

 **===Owari==**

 **Hai...*seyum sumright* aku auhtor baru di fandom KHR ini, jadi harap maklum dam maaf kalo cerita nya GAJE dan banyak Typo nya dengan ke OCC an karakter Giotto, Enma, Tsuna,Yamamoto dan Reborn, mungkin mereka agak occ, mungkin?**

 **Setelah 1 jam akhirnya selesai juga mengedit kembali, ha! Sebenarnya fic ini koloborasi dengan senpai yang temanya pantai dan occ aku dan senpai juga dimasukin kata senpai biar seru dan maaf apabila Reader Fansnya Giotto maaf ya agak ooc Giottonya, kira2 teman senpai tau tak ya kalo dia dimasukin juga?*mikir2* ya udah! Dari pada TTB (Talking-Talking basi)**

 **Tolong Review dan kasih kritik dan saran juga**

 **Boleh Flame juga kalo berkenan*langsung pudung di pojokan***

 **R**

 **E**

 **V  
I  
E  
W  
PLEASE**


End file.
